Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Datacenters may become pertinent to providing diverse applications and services along with the emergence of cloud based computing services. Construction of an efficient network in datacenter environments may be of importance to datacenter providers. Congestion notification and management may have relevancy to construction of an efficient network for datacenters. Due to inherent properties of Ethernet, such as low cost, ubiquitous connectivity, and ease of management, Ethernet may be a primary network protocol to provide a consolidated network solution for datacenter networks (DCNs). However, Ethernet may have been originally designed for best-effort communications in a local area network (LAN) solution. As such, Ethernet may not be optimized for DCNs.